Face!
by kim anna shinotsuke
Summary: Jung Yunho diam bukan karena tidak mampu melawan tapi lebih karena tidak ingin menyakiti malaikat cantiknya. Cantik? Tapi kenapa perangainya lebih mirip lucifer. Kim Jaejoong, mampukah Yunho menyentuh hati pria cantik itu?/ "Aku.. hanya tidak ingin menyakitinya, Jangankan menyakitinya, menggores kulitnya saja aku tidak sanggup" /YunJae/BL/INCEST/DLDR! UP 2!
1. Chapter 1

**Face!**

**By : Anna Kim**

**Cast : YunJae**

**And Outher**

**.**

**.**

**Warning :**

**Boys Love/YAOI/INCEST/Rated berubah seiring cerita/Typo(s)/Hurt/Romance/Kelalaian dan kesalahan milik saya kesempurnaan milik Tuhan dan YunJae/Sampaikan kritik dan saran dengan bahasa yang sopan/DLDR/NO BASH! **

**.**

**.**

**Summary :**

**Jung Yunho diam bukan karena tidak mampu melawan tapi lebih karena tidak ingin menyakiti malaikat cantiknya. Cantik? Tapi kenapa perangainya lebih mirip lucifer. Kim Jaejoong, mampukah Yunho menyentuh hati pria cantik itu?**

**.**

**.**

**Chapter 1**

**.**

**.**

* * *

Mata tajam berbingkai kaca mata minus itu entah untuk yang keberapa kalinya menatap sendu loker yang barusan di bukanya. Begitu banyak sampah di dalam blok berukuran sedang itu. Bungkus snack, kertas, daun-dau kering hingga kaleng minuman.

Sreak..

Tangan besar dengan warna tan itu menyapu ke dalam loker, membuang sampah di temat di mana semestinya kotoran itu berada. Pria yang sejujurnya sangat tampan itu berkerja dalam diam membersihkan kembali lokernya, beberapa siswa yang melihat yang memang bukan merupakan memandangan asing bagi mereka hanya berlalu dalam diam, para siswa sudah sangat tau siapa pelakunya.

Tanpa pria tampan itu sadari jika dirinya sedang di tatap intens oleh sepasang mata hasel gelap sangat indah namun terlihat begitu menusuk. Sosok pria cantik dengan kulit seputih susu. Yah, pria karena memang tidak ada wanita di sini. Karena tempat kejadian saat ini adalah di koridor KIRIN Senior High School, yang merupakan sekolah khusus untuk pelajar pria.

Puk

"Sampah lagi?" pria dengan seragam yang sama menepuk bahu pria yang masih berkutat dengan lokernya dan hanya di tanggapi dengan gerakan bahu tipis.

"_Well_, ku rasa _hyung_ cantikmu sudah keterlaluan." Pria berjidat lebar itu menyandarkan punggungnya di balik loker tertutup. Wajahnya menunjukkan gurat keseriusan.

"Hanya dia yang berani bersikap seperti ini padamu. Yun, saranku sebaiknya kau harus mulai bertindak, aku tidak tau apa alasanmu... tapi kau terlihat lemah jika di depannya." Pria itu kembali melanjutkan perkataannya setelah belum mendapat respon dari yang di ajak bicara.

"Aku.. hanya tidak ingin menyakitinya..."

Brak..

Tangan _manly_ itu menutup pintu loker yang sudah selesai di bersihkanya dengan sedikit membanting, kemudian jari panjangnya membenarkan posisi kaca mata minusnya.

"Jangankan menyakitinya, menggores kulitnya saja aku tidak sanggup. Huf.. _kajja_ kita masuk sebentar lagi _class_ mulai." Pria tampan itu menepuk lalu merangkul bahu _namja_ yang ternyata adalah sahabatnya, Park Yuchun adalah sahabat pria tampan itu.

Dan sekali lagi, tanpa keduanya sadari jika sosok pria berparas rupawan yang sepertinya menjadi bahan pembicaraan keduanya, masih betah berada di posisinya. Berdiri di balik tembok dengan tangan terkepal erat.

"Cih, sampai kapan kau akan bertahan Jung Yunho." Bibir _plum _semerah cerry itu berdesis pelan, namun begitu banyak kebencian tersimpan di dalamnya.

.

Dum... dumm..

Bruaak...

Benda bulat itu memantul dengan lincah, dan berulang kali menerobos ring.

Woowwww...

Riuh tepuk tangan menggema di aula lantai dua sekolah bertarap internasional itu. Tentu saja mengelun-elunkan _namja_ yang saat ini menjadi pusat perhatian seluruh penghuni aula basket itu.

Jung Yunho!... Jung Yunho...!

Kim Jaejoong...! Kim Jaejoong!

Dua nama yang kini bergantian di teriakkan oleh para siswa _namja_ yang berkumpul di kursi menonton, tiap pasang mata mereka tidak pernah lepas dari dua objek yang tengah bermain dengan semangat, atau lebih tepatnya bertanding dengan aura berapi-api.

DUAMMM..

Wooowww... prok... prokk...

Yunhooooo...

Riuh tepuk tangan menggema di aula itu, saat Yunho berhasil memasukkan bola terakhir dengan point dua angka di atas Jaejoong.

Bibir berbentuk hati itu tertarik membentuk seutas senyum hangat menatap pria cantik yang berdiri beberapa meter di depannya, yang justru di balas dengan tatapan benci.

Tap..

Tap..

Tap..

Kaki jenjang berbalut celana dasar hitam seragam SMA KIRIN itu berlari meniggalkan aula, mengabaikan tatapan siswa di sekitanya.

"Jae!"

Beberapa siswa pria yang menggilai pria berparas cantik itu memanggilnya serempak dan mengekori langkahnya.

"STOP! Jangan ikuti aku."

Cerry lips itu bicara dengan nada tinggi lengkap dengan bentakannya, mata haselnya melirik sebentar ke arah jam dua, di mana berdiri Yunho dengan tatapan sendunya, sebelum kembali berlalu meninggalkan aula itu.

.

BRAK..

Pintu salah satu toilet yang di banting cukup keras hingga menimbulkan bunyi dentuman nyaring.

"JUNG YUNHO.. AKU MEMBENCIMU! SANGAT MEMBENCIMU! Arrrgghhhkkk..."

Jaejoong mengguyur surai hitam kelamnya dengan air yang mengucur dari wasafel. _Doe eyes_nya menatap benci pantulan wajahnya di cermin. Bukan wajahnya yang ia benci tapi sesorang yang selalu bermain di otaknya mengacaukan pikiranya, yang sudah membuat seorang Kim Jaejoong tidak dapat tidur nyenyak bahkan untuk sekedar bernafas.

"Aku membencimu... membencimu..." tangan putih pucat itu terkepal memukul-mukul pinggiran wasafel, membiarkan lengan panjang putih seragam sekolahnya basah oleh air yang menggenang karena saluran air yang masih tertutup.

Umpatan-umpatan terus meluncur dari bibir merah itu, sesekali tetesan air mengucur dari ujung rambutnya turun membasahi leher jenjang tanpa nodanya. Seragam berawana putih dengan logo SMA KIRIN di depan saku yang di kenakanya sudah mulai basah kuyup selain karena air juga karena peluh yang sebelumnya sudah membasahi tubuh rampingnya.

Grep..

Pergerakan Jaejoong tehenti saat dua tangannya di genggam sepasang tangan yang lebih besar darinya. Bahkan Jaejoong bisa merasakan hembusan nafas panas di area tengkuknya, pria cantik itu juga bisa merasakan jantung berdetak dengan irama teratur menembus punggungnya.

"Ini musim dingin, kau bisa sakit.." suara berat itu bicara dengan nada khawatirnya, tubuh tegap dan dada bidangnya semakin menempel punggung Jaejoong.

Mata hasel itu menatap tajam wajah tampan _namja_ yang sangat di bencinya terpantul di dalam kaca atas wasafel. Sementara yang di tatap dengan sedemikian benci justru melengkungkan senyum tipisnya. Kaca mata minus yang tadi sempat di tanggalkan saat bermain basket kini sudah kembali betengger manis di hidung mancungnya. Mata setajam musang itu menatap dalam wajah rupawan yang juga terpantul di kaca. Perbedaan paras yang sangat mencolok tampan dan cantik. Yunho selalu mengakui jika Jaejoong pria cantik, sangat cantik. Mungkin karena terlalu tampan hingga membuatnya lebih terlihat cantik.

"Lepas!" cerry _lips_ itu merah itu berdesis tajam.

Yunho tidak menghiraukan bentakan atau pemberontakan Jaejoong, justru Yunho semakin erat mengenggam dua tangan putih pucat itu.

"Aku bilang lepas Jung Yunho. DASAR ANAK HARAM! Hoh..hos..." suara merdu itu mengumpat lantang masih berusaha melepaskan diri dari kungkungan _namja_ yang masih setia mendekapnya dari belakang.

"Aku tau Jae... tidak perlu terus-menerus mengungkit itu, aku sadar posisiku.. aku sangat sadar.." Yunho bicara lirih, begitu banyak luka di setiap nada ucapannya. Pria tampan itu menumpangkan dagunya di bahu Jaejoong, membiarkan rambut coklatnya bergesekan dengan kulit leher Jaejoong.

"Aku membencimu.." _doe eyes_ itu terpejam, terlihat jelas jika pria cantik itu tengah berusaha menghambat laju air mata yang siap tumpah kapanpun. Selama ini Jaejoong tidak pernah menunjukkan air matanya di depan siapapun termasuk Yunho. Jadi pria cantik itu lebih memilih memejamkan matanya sambil menahan rasa sesak di dadanya.

"Aku tau..." Yunho berbisik,

"Jadi menjauh dari ku. _NOW_!" Jaejoong kembali membentak. " Dan jangan pernah bermimpi aku akan menerimamu sebagai adikku."

Sreak..

Saat di rasa dekapan Yunho sudah mengendur, Jaejoong menggunakan kesempatan itu untuk melepaskan diri, walau sama-sama namja dan meskipun usianya lebih tua satu tahun dari Yunho namun Jaejoong cukup sadar diri jika dirinya tidak akn pernah bisa menang jika beradu kekuatan fisik dengan Yunho, karena postur tubuh Yunho jauh melebihinya.

Tap..

Tap..

BRAK..

Jaejoong berjalan cepat keluar toilet dan membanting pintu kayu itu, meninggalkan Yunho yang masih menatap kepergiannya dari pantulan cermin.

'Aku tidak pernah bermimpi kau menerimaku sebagai adikmu Jae, yang aku mimpikan adalah kau memberikan hatimu untukku."

Yunho meraup wajahnya dengan air yang mengucur, menatap dalam pantulan wajahnya. Senyum miris menghiasi bibir hatinya.

'Pasti kau akan semakin jijik padaku...'

.

.

.

* * *

Hari menjelang senja, para siswa berhamburan menuju gerbang sekolah. Setelah seharian penuh penat dengan setumpuk pelajaran sekan kini mereka terbebas, terlihat jelas raut lega tergambar di wajah siswa SMA KIRIN.

Seperti biasa di depan gerbang sekolah sudah menunggu siswi putri yang berasal dari SMA FLOWER ART SCHOOL, sekolah seni khusus _yeoja_ yang memang berada di sebrang SMA KIRIN. Siswi-siswi itu sebagian duduk di kursi taman yang memang berada di depan pintu gerbang SMA SHINKI sebagian juga lebih memilih berdiri di sisi pintu gerbang. Tujuan sebagain mereka berada di situ tentu saja untuk menjemput _namjachingu_nya atau mungkin sekedar melihat siswa idola mereka.

Yunho berjalan beriringan dengan Yuchun sahabatnya, melewati pintu gerbang. Kali ini _namja_ tampan itu pulang dengan kendaraan umum di karenakan motornya yang masih berada di bengkel. Wajah Yunho terlihat berkilau tertimpa langitn sore, almamater coklat tua yang membalut tubuhnya yang sengaja tidak di satukan kancingnya membuat Yunho terlihat keren, kaca mata minusnya justru tidak menampakkan kesan cupu, namun lebih kharismatik dengan rambut coklat di potong rapi yang sesekali tertiup angin. Jantan dan tampan, tidak salah jika Yunho selalu menjadi objek tatapan kagum dari siswi SMA FLOWER ART SCHOOL.

"Itu Yunho.." Salah satu siswa _yeoja_ berbisik di telinga temannya.

"_Ne_, tampan.."

"Em.."

.

Yunho dan Yuchun terus berjalan tanpa menghiraukan bisik-bisik siswi di sekitar mereka.

"Yun... tidakkah kau tertarik pada salah satu di antara mereka.."

mata nakal Yuchun melirik para siswi di sekitarnya yang menurutnya berbody lumayan. Rok lipat di atas lutut yang memamerkan kaki putih mereka blezer press _body_ dan kaus kaki stoking hitam panjang, tentunya jangan lupakan pernak-pernik yang menghiasi kepala mereka. Yuchun tidak habis pikir, kenapa _yeoja_ selalu suka bermenampilan ribet.

"Kau ambil saja jika mau.. untukmu!" Yunho tersenyum mengejek, yang di tanggapi sikutan oleh Yuchun dan jangan lupakan _deathglare_nya.

Langkah Yunho terhenti saat melihat pemandangan yang selalu sukses membuat hatinya panas sekaligus sakit. Yuchun yang seolah menyadari hanya menepuk bahu sahabatnya, seolah berusaha memberi kekuatan.

Audi hitam yang terparkir di sebrang jalan, Yunho menatap sendu kendaraan mahal itu. Bukan kendaraanya. Meskipun orang tuanya cukup mampu membelikan kendraan jenis apapun namun Yunho bukan tipe _namja_ seperti itu.

Menurut Yunho, dirinya masih pelajar yang baru duduk di kelas XI belum wajar menggunakan kendaraan mewah, terlebih itu bukan di beli dengan uangnya. Yunho hanya ingin memeiliki suatu saat dengan hasil jerih payannya sendiri jika sudah sukses bahkan motor sport yang di milikinya sekarang di beli dengan uangnya sendiri hasil kerja part time.

Itu sebabnya Yunho tidak pernah menyia-nyiakan waktunya, belajar dengan giat dan memperluas jaringan untuk masa depan yang lebih baik agar Jaejoong mau melihatnya.

Mata musang itu tidak berpaling sedikitpun dari objek yang di tatapnya. Jaejoong yang membiarkan cerry _lips_nya di nikmati oleh _yeoja_ yang berusia jauh di atasnya dengan pakaian formal namun terlihat sexy menonjolkan dada berisinya, Yunho sudah hapal _yeoja _berusia 27 tahun yang berkerja sebagai sekertaris di salah satu perusahaan elektronik.

Bora. Salah satu manian Jaejoong, entahlah atau lebih tepatnya Jaejoonglah yang di sebut berondong _yeoja_ dewasa mengingat usianya yang masih 18 tahun. Yang Yunho tau selain berhubungan dengan Bora, Jaejoong juga menjalin hubungan dengan beberapa _namja_. '_Falyer_ rapuh' mungkin itu julukan yang tepat untuk Jaejoong.

Entahlah, Yunho terlalu sakit memikirkannya. Sejujurnya Yunho tidak pernah rela bibir cerry itu di nikmati oleh _yeoja_ atau _namja_ manapun. Terlebih tubuh indah itu, Yunho tidak pernah tau apa Jaejoong sudah melakukan yang lebih dari sekedar _kissing_ atau sentuhan ringan. Pria tampan itu tidak pernah sanggup berpikir sejauh itu.

"Yun.. _kajja_!" Yuchun menarik lengan Yunho untuk berjalan menjauh meninggalkan jalanan depan sekolah dan secepatnya menuju halte bus mengingat hari sudah menjelang malam. Yunho seakan tak memiliki daya hanya pasrah saat lenganya di tarik paksa oleh sahabatnya, bahkan mata musangnya masih setia menatap ke sebrang jalan.

Demi Tuhan, Yunho bisa melihat jika cerry _lips_ itu tersenyum menyeringai padanya. Jangan lupakan mata hasel yang menatapnya dengan tatapan meremehkan. Yunho memejamkan matanya saat melihat tangan putih halus menyerupai tangan peri cantik.

Oh, God. Dengan santainya tangan itu mendarat di dua gundukan sintal berbalut blezer merah marun, sentuhan Jaejoong yang sukses mendatangkan ekspresi nikmat dari _yeoja_ itu. Namun menurut Yunho terlihat sangat menjijikkan.

.

.

.

* * *

Malam semakin larut, Yunho menutup buku sastra yang beberapa saat lalu di bacanya. Sekedar mengulang untuk mempersiapkan pelajaran besok. Tangannya melepas kaca mata dan meletaknya di atas meja nakas samping meja belajarnya.

Mata musangnya melirik Jam yang tergantung di sudut tembok beton bercat putih pucat kamarnya. 'Pukul 23.00' mata kecil itu beralih ke jendela terbuka, angin malam berhembus kencang meriak gorden tipis membuatnya melabai-labai seiring terpaan angin.

"Sudah selarut ini, dia belum pulang.."

Tap..

Tap..

Yunho melangkah menuju jendela terbuka, menatap jalanan sepi. Kamar apartemenya yang terletak di lantai 14 membuat matanya bisa melihat dengan jelas jalanan di bawahnya.

"Jae, kau di mana.." Yunho menghembuskan nafas berat, mata musangnya terpejam untuk beberapa detik. Setiap hari seperti ini, Yunho selalu menanti kepulangan Jaejoong. Yah, Yunho dan Jaejoong memang tinggal satu atap di apartemen yang sama. Meski begitu keduanya hampir tidak pernah bertatap muka, Jaejoong akan pulang saat malam sudah larut bersama _namja_ atau _yeoja_ berbeda dengan berpuluh-puluh kantung belanja, atau lebih parahnya pria cantik itu akan pulang dalam ke adaan mabuk berat. Dan setelah sampai Jaejoong akan langsung masuk kamar dan mengunci dirinya di dalam kamar.

Belum usai dengan pemikiranya, lamunan Yunho di buyarkan dengan suara deru mesin yang terparkir di depan loby dasar.

Yunho menatap datar, dua tangannya terkepal erat menahan emosi dan amarah yang seakan sudah tak sanggup lagi untuk di tahannya.

.

Mmphh..

Pria tampan berlesung pipit itu begitu liar menyesap cerry _lips_ merah Jejoong, tanpa sungkan pria cantik itu membalas pagutan demi pagutan yang semakin liar bahkan kedua tanganya melingkar di leher pria bertubuh tegap berbalut jas mahal itu.

Mpphh..

Merasa tidak akan berakhir cepat Jaejoong buru-buru menarik tubuhnya menjauh dari _namja_ yang sudah semakin memepet tubuhnya.

"_Wae baby_?" mata elang itu menatap tak suka pria cantik yang dengan sepihak melepaskan tatuan bibir keduanya.

Slup..

Jaejoong menjilat _saliva_ yang tersebar di bibir plumnya dengan lidah panasnya dengan gerakan seduktif, sepertinya pria cantik itu senagaja menggoda namja yang semakin menatap lapar padanya.

"Hari ini cukup tuan Choi, kita lanjutkan besok hem.."

Cup~

Cerry _lips_ itu mengecup singkat bibir _namja_ bermarga Choi itu dan kemudian mengedipkan matanya nakal.

Brak..

Jaejoong menutup pintu mobil tak lupa dengan kantung-kantung belanja di tangannya.

"_Gomawo _untuk semuanya.." Jaejoong menyunggingkan senyum mautnya di samping kaca mobil yang membuka, dua tanganya sedikit mengangkat kantung-kantung belanja.

"Jae!"

Panggilan pria tampan itu membuat Jaejoong menoleh dan menghentikan langkahnya yang baru beberapa langkah. Jaejoong melirik kemana arah mata pria itu melihat, bagian bawah tubuhnya sendiri, meskipun terhalang body mobil tapi Jaejoong tau kemana arah tatapan pria itu. Jaejoong menyeringai,

Slup..

Pria cantik itu memasukkan jari telunjuknya ke dalam mulutnya kemudian menyedot jarinya sendiri hingga membuat pipi _chubby_nya menirus, mengabaikan seragam sekolah berbalut sweater biru yang di pakainya. Sungguh kelakuan yang tidak cocok di lakukan oleh seorang pelajar.

"_Damn.. fuck You_!" _namja_ yang masih setia duduk di balik kemudinya itu tak kuasa untuk tak ber_dirty talk_ saat mata elangnya di suguhi gerakan nakal Jaejoong yang sukses membuatnnya _on_.

Dengan wajah polosnya Jaejoong membalik tubuhnya dan berjalan santai masuk ke area apartemenya.

.

'Jae.. jangan bertindak lebih jauh lagi, _please_...' Mata musang itu terpejam, berharap bisa menyamarkan rasa sakit di hatinya.

.

.

.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**TBC/END**

**.**

**Saengil chukha hamnida Kim Jaejoong**

**Kecepetan ngucapinya 'Biarin deh'**

**Intinya semoga yang terbaik selalu menyertaimu Jae oppa ^^**


	2. Chapter 2

**Face!**

**By : Anna Kim**

**Cast : YunJae**

**And Other**

**.**

**.**

**Warning :**

**Boys Love/YAOI/INCEST/Rated berubah seiring cerita/Typo(s)/Hurt/Romance/Kelalaian dan kesalahan milik saya kesempurnaan milik Tuhan dan YunJae/Sampaikan kritik dan saran dengan bahasa yang sopan/DLDR/NO BASH!**

**.**

**.**

_Pria cantik itu memasukkan jari telunjuknya ke dalam mulutnya kemudian menyedot jarinya sendiri hingga membuat pipi chubbynya menirus, mengabaikan seragam sekolah berbalut sweater biru yang di pakainya. Sungguh kelakuan yang tidak cocok di lakukan oleh seorang pelajar._

"_Damn.. fuck You!" namja yang masih setia duduk di balik kemudinya itu tak kuasa untuk tak berdirty talk saat mata elangnya di suguhi gerakan nakal Jaejoong yang sukses membuatnnya on._

_Dengan wajah polosnya Jaejoong membalik tubuhnya dan berjalan santai masuk ke area apartemenya._

_._

'_Jae.. jangan bertindak lebih jauh lagi, please...' Mata musang itu terpejam, berharap bisa menyamarkan rasa sakit di hatinya._

**.**

**.**

**Chapter 2**

**.**

**.**

"Makan yang benar Jae!" Yunho mulai membunuh keheningan, sedikit memberi perintah pada _namja_ cantik yang duduk di depan mejanya dengan lembut namun tegas diwaktu bersamaan. Mata musang Yunho sedari tadi tak lepas memperhatikan cara makan Jaejoong yang malas-malasan bahkan Jaejoong belum menyuapkan sesendok nasipun kemulutnya.

"Ck, jangan mengaturku Jung." Cerry _lips_ Jaejoong berdesis tajam disertai dengan tatapn menusuk _doe eyes_nya.

"Kau juga seorang Jung. Jangan menghindari kenyataan." Yunho menimbal enteng.

Trang..

Jaejoong menghentakkan sendok dan garfunya di atas meja, hingga menimbulkan dentingan nyaring. Jaejoong berdiri dari duduknya, kaki jenjangnya segera melangkah meninggalkan ruang makan apartemen mewah yang ditinggalinya bersama Yunho.

.

Berulang kali jari lentik itu menekan tombol-tombol angka pintu apartemenya, namun lagi-lagi eror. Jaejoong yakin jika dirinya menekan angka yang benar. Ekor mata Jaejoong melirik Yunho yang berdiri tenang di ujung pintu kamar, bahkan tangan _namja_ tampan itu dengan santai menopang didinding. Jaejoong sangat membenci tatapan mata musang itu.

"Kau mengganti passwordnya?" _doe eyes_ indah itu menatap nyalang Yunho.

"Malam sudah larut, tidurlah!" Yunho membalik tubuhnya, beranjak masuk kekamarnya

Tap..

Tap..

Sreak..

Jaejoong mencengkram bahu Yunho, memaksa saudara seayah dengannya itu membalikkan tubuhnya. Jaejoong sedikit mendongak saat menatap wajah kecil Yunho karena tubuhnya yang lebih pendek dari Yunho. Menatap tajam Yunho.

"Kau tidak berhak mengaturku _bastard_! Kau hanya anak haram. JADI BERHENTI MENGATUR HIDUPKU!" nafas Jaejoong terdengar memburu, _doe eyes_ indahnya sudah mulai berkaca-kaca, pertanda jika hanya tinggal menunggu hitungan detik untuk segera tumpah. Yunho bisa melihat sorot mata indah Jaejoong. Tatapan penuh luka.

"Tidak cukupkah..." Jaejoong menggigit pilu bibirnya "Kau sudah mengambil semuanya dariku.. bahkan harga diriku. Lantas apa lagi yang kau inginkan hah? Jawab aku brengsek!"

Bruk

Tubuh Jaejoong jatuh terduduk di atas lantai dingin, namun Jaejoong tidak perduli karena hatinya jauh beribu kali lipat lebih dingin. Jaejoong sudah lelah menanggung semaunya sendiri, kekecewaannya sudah mencapai ambang batas yang tidak mampu di tolerir. Satu tahun terakhir yang baginya bagaikan mimpi buruk. Kenyataan pahit yang tidak mampu diterimanya.

"Berikan passwordnya. _Palli now_!" Jaejoong berteriak histeris, kedua telapak tanganya menutup telinganya sendiri.

"Tidak Jae. Masuk kamarmu dan tidur."

Yunho masih teguh pada pendirianya, sejujurnya hati Yunho bagaikan teriris sembilu melihat _namja_ yang di cintainya. _Namja_ yang bahkan sudah menjadi _namjachingu_nya sejak masih duduk di bangku junior high school dan terlebih sudah berbagi kehangatan dengannya kinidalam keadaan terpuruk.

Tapi, Yunho tidak mampu berbuat apa-apa, setidaknya untuk saat ini. Dirinya masih muda, belum memiliki kekuasaan untuk melindungi Jaejoong dan membawa _namjachingu_nya pergi jauh yang tentunya akan membutuhkan banyak uang, sedangkan dirinya tidak lebih dari pelajar SMA yang baru berusia 17 tahun. Apa yang bisa Yunho lakukan untuk membahagian dan menghidupi Jaejoongienya.

Serak..

Yunho merengkuh tubuh Jaejoong, membawanya dalam gendongan _bride style_nya.

Bruk.

Tubuh kurus _namja_ cantik itu terhempas di atas ranjang kamarnya. _Doe eyes_ kelamnya yang sudah memerah menatap lekat mata musang Yunho. _Namja_ cantik itu tidak perduli bahkan di saat nafasnya sesak akibat tubuh besar Yunho yang berada di atas tubuhnya, hingga pergelangan tanganya terasa nyeri akbiat cengkraman tangan Yunho. Bagi Jaejoong hatinya jauh lebih sakit.

Chup~

"Yunho mengecup kening Jaejoong yang tertutup poni blondenya. Bibir hati itu menempel cukup lama, Jaejoong memjamkan matanya, meresapi kecupan tulus _namja_ yang terpaut umur satu tahun di bawahnya. _Namja_ yang sejujurnya sangat dicintainya.

"Saranghe Jae. Jaljiyo." Yunho berbisik. Mata musangnya menatap dalam wajah rupawan Jaejoong. Begitu indah, sosok malaikat cantik yang tengah terluka karena keegoisan orang tua mereka.

"Aku membencimu." Jaejoong menjawab datar dengan memalingkan wajahnya kesamping. Jaejoong enggan melihat wajah Yunho terlebih melihat ekspresi kecewa Yunho.

Draf.. draff..

Tangan Jaejoong terjulur ke saku celananya, merogoh ponsel miliknya yang bergetar sementara posisi tubuh Yunho masih tetap berada di atasnya hanya saja sudah tidak menimpa tubuhnya lagi. Yunho menahan bobot tubuh manlynya dengan kedua siku tangannya yang tertumpu pada seprai di kedua sisi bahu Jaejoong.

Jaejoong tersenyum _ani_ lebih tepat jika di sebut seringaian saat doe eyesnya membaca nama yang muncul di layar handphonenya.

"Kau merindukaknku hem?" Jaejoong berucap manja dengan seseorang di sebrang line tanpa memperdulikan tatapan menusuk Yunho.

Sreak..

PRANG...

"JUNG!" Jaejoong menatap marah ponselnya yang sudah hancur berkeping membentur lantai setelah di rampas dan di banting oleh Yunho.

BRUK!

"Arghhk!"

Jaejoong meringis tertahan saat Yunho kembali menghempaskan tubuhnya di atas ranjang, _namja_ cantik itu melihat jelas kilat amarah di mata Yunho. Tatapan menusuk penuh luka yang selama ini jarang ditunjukkan. Yang Jaejoong tau Yunho tidak pernah marah padanya walau separah apapun tingkahnya, terhitung sejak satu tahun terakhir hubungan keduanya jadi dingin.

Yunho memilih diam, membiarkan Jaejoong bertingkah semaunya. Mungkin saat ini batas kesabaran Yunho sudah habis. Sudah cukup bagi namja tampan itu menumpuk lukanya.

"Berhenti menjajakan tubuhmu. Berhenti mengotori tubuhmu Jung Jaejoong! Nafas Yunho memburu, emosi namja tampan itu seakan meledak-ledak. Yunho sudah tidak tahan lagi. Selama ini dirinya diam hanya karena tidak ingin membuat Jaejoong semakin terluka, tapi untuk yang satu ini Yunho tidak akan metoleransi. Jaejoong hanya miliknya. Jaejoong boleh melakukan berbagai bentuk kenakalan lainnya mungkin sebagai bentuk pelampiasan rasa kesalnya tapi tidak dengan membiarkan orang-orang hina itu memanfaatkan keterpurukan Jaejoong. Yunho tidak akan membagi tubuh namja yang dicintainya dengan _namja_ atau _yeoja_ manapun.

"Cih... dari kata-katamu seolah kau begitu yakin jika aku sudah membiarkan tubuhku dinikmati orang lain. Kau mengambil kesimpulan seperti itu? huh.. lucu sekali." Jaejoong berdecak meremehkan, meski begitu cerry lipsnya tersenyum getir.

"Hey Jung. Mereka hanya menikmati barang sisa bukankah kau yang pertama hem?" Jaejoong berbisisk seduktif di telinga Yunho.

"Jung Jaejoong!" Yunho berteriak lantang. Jaejoong menanggapi tatapan berapi-api Yunho dengan ekspresi datarnya.

.

.

**TBC**

.

Saya tau ff ini ruwet dan penuh konflik ha.a..a. semoga reader gak pada puyeng T-T

Terimakasih untuk reader kece yang ninggalin jejak di chap sebelumnya.

"Luv U all"


End file.
